Knee surgery is extremely common. To operate, the knee must be positioned in a particular manner, and able to be moved if or when the surgeon needs it to move. Depending on the type of knee surgery, the placement of the knee and leg differs and positioning of the knee in a predetermined position is important.
Versatile and less cumbersome positioners that allow for a surgeon to move them without removing the sterile drapes are needed. Also needed are adjustable positioning and stabilizing devices for attachment to surgical tables for positioning and stabilizing a patient's limb, as well as improved leg stabilizers that allow movement in three distinct axes of rotations and/or planes. Methods of manipulating a surgical limb positioner or stabilizer during the surgery and while the positioner or stabilizer is completely under surgical drapes are also needed.